priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Pepper Taiyou
is a character that appears around the second arc of Season 3, in Episode 108 and Episode 109 in a cameo appearance. Pepper is a wild girl born in the Sapanna, and is currently a 1st grade elementary school student in Paprika Private Academy. She is a Natural-type who uses the new brand, Sunny Zoo. Appearance Peppa has a tan complexion and large, pale olive eyes. At the lower right corner of her mouth is a beauty mark. Her pale wheat colored hair is wavy, worn just past her shoulders and curled on end. Her bangs are tucked beneath her long curled forelocks. She has a wild look to her, with thick eyebrows hidden beneath her bangs. As an Idol, she appears to be older with a "cleaned up" form and rounded eyes. Her hair is slightly shorter and she has a small fang sticking out of her mouth. Personality She is hyper, tomboyish, and childish, and likes running around and jumping through the trees. She seems to be constantly hungry, as when she is seen hunting the various mascots and animals in PriPara. She was raised by lions, and consequently, she perceives the various characters as various different animals, which seems to affect how seriously she takes them. Laala and Non she sees as rabbits, Dorothy is a chihuahua, Shion is an eagle, Mirei is a house cat, Leona is a male lion, Chiri is a peacock, and Gloria is a lioness. As Gloria and Leona are the only ones she sees as lions, they also seem to be the only ones that she shows some form of respect to. Relationships * Non Manaka - Her teammate in NonSugar and her guide in school. Pepper sees her as a bunny and wants to eat her at times but is scared because of a lock of hair from the Headmistress whom she sees as a lion like her mother. * Chiri Tsukikawa - Her teammate in NonSugar. She likes her both outside and inside of PriPara, she tries to show her friendship by "Licky-Sticky" but it makes Chiri terrified until she snaps in Episode 123. Pepper sees her as a beautiful peacock. * Leona West - She appears to have a crush on him, and had danced around him to express her feelings. * Usacha - Pepper's manager in PriPara. Significant Coords * Jungle King Coord - Her casual coord inside PriPara. * NonSugar Soft Fur Coord - Her team coord in NonSugar. * Sunny Zoo Cyalume Coord - Her first Cyalume coord. * Super Cyalume NonSugar Coord - Her Super Cyalume coord in NonSugar. Etymology means "the sun", which could be a reference to the brand she uses, Sunny Zoo. is a pungent hot-tasting powder prepared from dried and ground peppercorns, used as a spice or condiment to flavour food. Trivia *Her Spiritual Animal is a Lioness. *Pepper is the opposite of Chiri Tsukikawa. **Pepper's coords appear to be bright, while Chiri's are darker or soft pastels. **Pepper has warm colored hair and eyes, while Chiri's are cold colored. **Pepper has short hair while Chiri has long. **Pepper is a Natural Idol, while Chiri is a Celeb Idol. **Her surname means ''the sun, ''while the ''Tsuki ''in Chiri's means ''Moon. '' **Pepper appears to be bright and exciteable, while Chiri is gentle and reserved. * Her birthday falls on February 9th, so her zodiac is Aquarius. **February 9 is Meat Day in Japan. * When Usacha imagined her, Chiri and Non as 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', She was Rock. * She is the second main character to have a beauty mark, preceded by Leona West. *So far, Pepper and Fuwari are the only known Natural-type idols. *She shares the same voice with Hazuki Aranada from the Aikatsu! series. *She shares the same hairstyle with Ming-Ming from Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution, except their hair colors are different. *Her favorite food is meat. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Natural Idol Category:Main Character Category:S3 Main Character Category:NonSugar Member Category:Paprika Private Academy Elementary School Student Category:Student Category:Season 3 Category:Anime